Nightmare Befor Christmas
by Akasuna no Nilton
Summary: A historia de Nightmare Befor Christmas na vercão Naruto.Yaoi:SasuNaru,ShinoKiba,GaaLee,KakaIru,ItaTobi e NejiHina,ShikaTema,SaiSaku.
1. Começo de uma historia

Essa fic é baseada no filme da disney Nightmare Before Christmas.(Clipe dessa parte da fic no meu profile,é só fazer as adaptações)

Em um lugar distante,um lugar onde você provavelmente só veria em seus sonhos aconteceu que eu ja enjoei de copiar o narrador.Numa floresta onde em cada arvore havia uma porta especial,que levava para uma cidade diferente(quem precisa de carro?) entramos na "arvore do halloween" onde a porta tinha um formato de abobora(não de uma maçã).Ao entrar podese ouvir uma musica de pessimo gosto que deveria ser sucesso no sec.XX,todos da cidade cantavam a plenos pulmões como se esperasem que alguem no final aplaudisse!Bem ,continuando, todos cantavam a seguinte musica:

(Kurenai a criatura de olhos vermelho de debaixo da cama)

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

(Anko a criatura dedos de cobra)  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

(Vozes de figurantes)  
This is halloween, this is halloween

(Vampiros Kankurou e Gaara,que não cantava com tanto intusiasmo.)  
Halloween! halloween! halloween! halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

(prefeita duas caras Tsunade)  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

(novamente figurantes)  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

(Bobo da Corte Shino e Lobisomem Kiba)  
Scream! this is halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

(Bruxas Tamari e Ino)  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

(Shikaku a sombra da lua)  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

(Todos citados antes,ate os malditos figurantes)  
Skeleton Sasuke might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Sasuke is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin king

(Todos citados antes,e sim os figurantes)  
La la-la la, halloween! halloween!

-Como foi a aprezentação,maninho?-Itachi perguntou sem esperar uma resposta educada.

-Como você acha?-Sasuke foi tomar um banho,era o que ele mais queria naquele momento.

A noite se arrastou,depois de Sasuke acertar tada uma "manada"(sim foi de proposito)de gatos que cantavam em em sua janela com uma espingarda,ele foi dormir esperando que a noite acabasse logo(eles trocam o dia pela noite).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em uma outra arvore cuja porta era uma arvore toda infeitada a cidade do Natal estava alegre e feliz como sempre,o lugar era tão doçe que só de olhar dava carie!a neve era de açúcar,as arvores tinham tronco de chocolate e os postes eram de bengalas de açicar.Gnomos do tamanho de humanos corriam de um lado a outro arrumado os presentes de Natal que seriam entragados aquela noite a 00:00 pelo Papai bordel...digo Papai Jiraia.o elfo Naruto corria feito louco atraz de um presente para uma menina que foi uma santa o ano inteiro só pelo interesse no presente de natal.Naruto estava tão apresado que se chocou contra um dos postes de bengala de açucar.

-Itai...-ele se levantou e passou a correr novamente.

Ao chegar na fabrica de presentes ele procurou por uma caixa de papel verde e laço vermelho,mas o problema era que metade dos67473486476 presentes tinham esse papel de embrulhar e e laço daquelas cores.

-Dane-se!-Ele pegou qualquer um e levou para o trenol.

Todos os elfos ,ao terminar o trabalho encima da hora,foram para casa com calos nos dedos e pes.Narito chegou em casa e esquentou um pouco de água para o Ramen.Era uma vida agitada na Cidade do Natal,mas Naruto gostava.ele sempre teve curiosidade de ir numa certa floresta que avia ali perto mas ninguem queria ir com ele.Na verdade Naruto tinha medo de ir pois sempre que alguem ia não voltava(A arvore que levava para a cidade e quel chega é devorado por um tubarão não tem nada haver com isso¬¬)

Apos algunus(muitos) potes(bacias) de ramem Naruto foi dormir,amanhan ele pegaria no batente de novo e teria que estar descançado.No seu quarto havia uma janela que dava vista para a floresta.Algum dia ele iria,mas não hoje.

A manhan seguinte se arrastou.Naruto enviou sem querer para a tal garotinha uma caixa de bomboms com licor e a goarota foi encontada dançamdo Funk sobre o teto da propria casa.Graças a deus que ninguem sabia que fora Naruto que era o culpado era Naruto.Ele encontrou Sakura no refeitorio da fabrica sentada com Lee,um elfo com sorriso colgate,Shikamaru,que parecia entrar em coma toda vez que ficava parado por mais de 4 segundos,Tenten,uma garota que parecia vir da "cidade d felicidade eterna.",eles eram estranhos mas legais.sakura era a alcolatra do grupo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Na cidade do Halloween Sasuke se encontrava num bar com os amigos Neji,Kiba,Shino,Gaara e Kankurou.Entr uma cerveja e outra eles falavam bobajem,mas Sasuke não gostava daquele ambiente.Todas as munlheres,e algum homens,o olhavam como urubus na carniça.Claro que ele ja avia se acostumado mas não era agradavel.Aquela cidade era um porre.A unica hora que aquele bar pareceu divertido foi quando dois bebados sairam no tapa,depois nada mais teve graça.

-Cara isso aqui tá um saco!-Exclamou Kiba

-O que você propõe o que?-Perguntou Shino.

-Vamos assustar a bruxa do 71?

-Ja fizemos.Ela teve um ataque cardiaco e morreu,não se lembra?-pergumtou Gaara desintereçado.

-É mesmo.foi legal.mas é serio quero fazer alguma coisa.

-Vamos bater num mendigo?-propos o ruivo.

-Já fizemos isso duas veses.

-Vamos fazer alguma coisa rapido por favor!Eu estou vendo o Kiba tirar pulgas a 2 horas e o pior é que eu não consigo parar!-Alertou Kankurou.

-Ei eu não tenho pulgas!-

-Vamos pelo menos sair daqui ,esse ambiente não me da ideia nenhuma.-Neji se levantou e deixou algumas notas na mesa.

Eles foram para fora do bar onde deram de cara com dus Bruxas loiras que siam de um beco resmungando.Do beco saia fumaça,quem olhase viria duas cascas queimadas que deveriam ser pessoas a algum minutos.

-Hump!Loira burra desgraçados!-brandou a mais alta,Temari a irmã de Gaara e Kankurou.

-Oi mana-chamou Kankurou.

-Ah,oi.tão fazendo o que?

-Tamo procurando alguma coisa pra matar o tedio e vc?

-Idem.

-Ei gente-chamou Ino.

-Que?-perguntou Gaara(não se preocupem eles não farão um casal)

-Tem uma floresta aqui perto que nimguem numca vai,vamos la?

-Ino,se ninguem vai lá deve have um motio não acha?-indagou Neji.

-É só uma historia de uma maldição e coisa e tal nada de mais.-ela falou se agrrando no pescoço de Sasuke.

-Tá só assim pra por um pouco de emoção nas nossas vida.-Sasuke falou indo em direção da floresta sendo seguido por todos.

Chegando la eles repararam que todas as arvores tinham portas de formatos diferente.Dedos,computadore,rios ,lebres, de tudo tinha um uma porta intereçou Kiba,esta tinha o formato da torre enfeu.ele abriu a porta e fechou-a rapidamente.

-Mimicos...só tinha mimicos...-Ele estva tremendo.

-Povo olha essa aqui!-Chamou Kankurou.

Aporta que ele indicava Tinha um pinheiro enfeitado de bolas coloridas e neve.Todos se intrigaram com a tal arvore e abrira a porta estava tudo escuro la dentro mas vinha um estranho frio de sabe-se lá onde.

-Vamos entrar?-Perguntou Temari

-Tem outra coisa pra gente fazer?-pergumtou Shino.

-Não...

-Então vamos.-cortou o Bobo da corte.

Um a um foram entrando na arvore,passo apos passo,n escuro e friu tae que...

AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Eles sentiram o chão desaparecer e cairam ate aterrisarem num campo branco e friu.

-Quem foi o filho da putX que pois um buraco dentro de uma arvore?-pergumtou Temari passando a mão no ombro para tirar a neve.

Os remungos cessaram quando todos avistaram uma cidade colorida no fim de uma trilha não muito longa.Era um lugar lindo,eles segram a trilha ate a cidade atraidos pelas luzes que ela possuia.Era a primeira vez que todos tinham visto um lugar tão colorido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nilton:Ate que não ficou tão ruim ne?  
Temari:Ta me chamando de Bruxa é?  
Nilton:Eu nego!Bem ate a procima pessoas!Feliz Natal/Halloween!**


	2. Novos amigos

**Nilton:Oie zente! **

**(pessoas tirando as teias de aranha):oi...  
Nilton:Nossa vocêis são um plateia ou um quadro a oleo?(risada tipica do Chaves)  
(pessoas):...  
Nilton:Eu desisto,bota logo essa budega! ****  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ematomas a parte estavam todos bem.As luzes que a cidade possuia eram cegantes,luzes de _neon-fritacornea_¹ estavam distribuidas pela cidade(Las vegas perdia feio).Era um corre-corre de pessoas vestidas de maneia ridicula por todo lado.Homens usavam um casaco verde com botoes vermelhos e uma calça vermelha(quanta imaginação ¬¬),mulheres usavam um casaquinho extremamente revelador(sob altoria do papai Jyraia) que era aberto ate o penultimo botão de cima e uma saia de pregas vermelha,tal como o casaco.

O lugar era morno,as luzes esquentavam muito.Um aglomerado de elfos cochichava,tambem quem não iria ficar curioso com a chegade de uma gang de goticos fantaziados entrando na cidade.Um deles,com a rolpa inteiramente verde com botoes laranja,correu ate eles para averiguar os fatos.

-Desculpe o incomodo-começou ele firme-mas quem são voceis?-perguntou gentilmente.

-E quem é voçê pra começo de historia?-perguntou Gaara.

-Oh!Sumimase!Meu nome é Lee,Rock Lee-sorriso colgate 12.

Esse era estranho.Tinha cabelo em forma de tigela,olhos absolutamente redondos e um sorriso cativante.

-Olha, é que agente caiu num buraco dentro de uma arvore ai...-começou Kiba gesticulando a cada palavra.

-Kiba,fica queto.-falou iniferente Shino.-quem acreditaria numa historia dessa?Mesmo sendo verdade,não acha?

-Ok,descupa.-indagou o lobisomem emcabulado,e ate um pouco vermelho.

Nesse momento veio Naruto,discreto como é,gritando e sendo...Naruto.Chamando a atenção de um certo moreno.

-Nossa quem saiu do circo e deixou esse povo sair?-perguntou o loiro.

-Circo é?-Inesplicavelmente Sasuke se alterou-Não é agente que ta usando uma rupa mais infeitada que escola de samba em carnaval!

A deiscurção rolou ate o ponro em que ambos estavam rolando no chão se esmurrando sem dó nem piedade.Enquanto isso todos da cidade do Halloween não moviam um dedo para paralos e Lee olhava o grupo e depois os dois.

-Vocêis não vão temtar parar eles não?-perguntou Lee intrigado.

-Deixe que se matem.-falou Gaara desintereçado.

-O que?-Lee ficou indignado.

-Qual seu nome mesmo?-perguntou Gaara.

-Lee,por que?-falou Lee.

-Deixe eles se matarem Lee.

A briga era tão caotica que saia murro pra todo lado.Ate que um acertou o tornozelo de Lee fazendo-o ir ao chão,Este tentou se agarrar na coisa mais proxima que ,no momento,era Gaara.Gaaea caiu encima do peito de Lee,com os narizes se tocando.As respirações mesclavam,nimguem percebia pois a briga envolveu todos depois de formar aquela tipica nuvem de poeira,nenhum dos dois se movia,Gaara confuso e Leetambem,o frio do chão de neve sumiu dando lugar a um calor absurdo.Abos iam fechando os olhos e aprocimando os rostos ate queum Kankurou inconciente caiu nas procimidades.Uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques se aprocimou.

-Que baderna é essa?-a garota olhava fixo para Naruto que quase se escondia nas calças.-  
Aposto que foi você não é Naruto?

-Não,sabe o que é,é que...-começou o loiro nervoso

-Nem começa que não cola!-ela deu bronca.-Voceis se machucaram?-Ela ajudou a Kankurou levantar e olhou a pozição de Lee.

Gaara tratou de se levantar e se afaztou do moreno muito vermelho,Lee acompanhava os movimentos do ruivo com os olhos,parecia hipnotizado,ate que foi trazido a força para a terre pela voz da menina.

-Aloo!Lee acorda,atingiram sua cabeça?-ela estava preocupada

-Eu to bem Tenten.-ele pos a mão atras da cabeça e riu forçado.

-Ok se ninguem morreu chau!-ela ia se retirando quando a chamaram.

-An,valeu Tenten-agradeçeu Kankurou envergonhado.esta deu um de nada inaldivel e saiu sorrindo.

Todos da cidade do halloween se reuniram numa rodinha,menos Gaara que estava ocupado dando olhadas furtivas para um certo moreno.

-Ta como agente sai daqui?-pergunta Sasuke.

-Ir?Já?agente acabou de chegar!-reclamou Temari.

-Temos que voltar.-afirmou Neji(finalmente!\o/)

-Por que?-perguntou Ino.

-Porque eu tenho que ficar de olho na minha prima,qualquer coisa e ela se desfia,alem do ais se ela voltar pra casa com um fiu de cabelo faltando meu tio me tira do testamento.

A prima de Neji se chamava Hinata,ela era uma menina doçe e tambem uma boneca de pano(sai emilia!)que vivia se desfiando deichando menbros nos lugares.Era frajil e seu pai vivia pondoa sob os cuidados do primo,Neji.

Enquanto eles conversavam Lee tntava chamar atenção deles.

-Ei pessoal!-ele grita e todos olham para ele.-vocês moram perto daqui?-pergunta ele.

-Por que?-falou Ino desconfiada

-É por que ja vai amanhecer.

Kankurou e Gaara gelaram,eram ampiros ou seja :eles + sol :monte de cinzas,tinham que achar um abrigo rapid.o que quer que fosse servia.

-Se quiserem tem uma estalajem virando a esquin,podem deixar que eu conheço o dono.-falou ele sorrindo.

Kiba tambem não era muito fan de sol.Ao nacer do sol seu pelo caia e ele virava humano,ninguem sabia só Shino e elequeria que permanesseçe assim.

-Então vamos!-ela foi em direção ao ponto onde o elfo havia apontado.

Todos o seguram ja que eles eram acostumados com o escuro.Na estalajem uma senhora mechia uma coisa no caldeirão murmurando algumas coisas,um menino estava em pé numa cadeira atraz do blacão de recepção e abriu um sorriso al ver Lee entrar.

-Lee-san!-o garoto exclamou ao ver a "turma" que o acompanhava.

-Sem problema Kyo(ta eu não lembro o nome dele!)são jente boa.

-Serto mas nos só temos 7 quartos.

Um dilema.um deles teria que se virar e como todos eram um exemplo de pessoa empurravam um ao outro para pegar uma chave´.Quem não conseguio foi Gaara. que ficou apreencivo.

-Temari me de a sua chave-pediu "delicadamente" Gaara.

-Não.

-Mes eu vou fritar no sol!-exclamou ele.

-Popr mim que queime.-respondeu a bruxa.

-Você pode dormir comido!-se ofereceu Ino

-Prefiro queimar.-respondeu seco.

nessa hora Lee teve uma ideia.

-An,Gaara-san...-chamou o moreno-Se quiser pode ficar na mminha casa.

-Serve.-respondeu sem emoção o ruivo,escondendo o que realmente sentia.

Gaara saiu da estalagem sem se despedir de ninguem,o resto foi para os quartos para esperr anoitecer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neon-fritacornea¹:Luz de neon super forte.(sim eu inventei ¬¬)


End file.
